A Jealous,Clueless Soul
by AngelKnightKaoru
Summary: Patty announced that Maka was inlove with somebody from the school. Who will this affect our Albino scythe? First oneshot please be nice ! Rated T for later Fluff


**Why ,yes, yes hello, As you can see my name ( or pen name is Angel Knight Kaoru) And I'm making this funny yet romantic one-shot for Soul Eater, Honestly, I'm kind of doing this to promote my Pokémon Story and Kingdom Hearts Story.**

**Julissa: Hello again! And for the reason I'm here is because I get payed by compliments for Kaoru-Neechan**

**Adria: You're so stupid… COMPLIMENTS REALLY? All I got was 20 bucks! I wanted compliments * pouts and crosses arms looking away***

**Julissa: No ship Sherlock (Don't like to use bad language in my story) you can BUY yourself compliments so stop crying like a Baby!**

**ME: Since they're going to fight all day … *sigh* then I'll do the Disclaimer this time ^_^! I don't own anything, please review if it worthy of your expectations, and yes I am a huge fan of SoMa.**

**~~~~~12345667890~~~**

It was a diabolical sunny day as Shibusen's saviors were taking classes once again. Even though the Kishin incident, Maka's arm is still fine, Black Star trained even more to surpass God and poor Tsubaki had to endure his constant rants about _I lost my chance' _'or _'He most have got me while I was looking' _.Nevertheless everything returned to its regular, school.

Until Maka decided, maybe its time to tell her friends that she loved her weapon more than anything. Maka sigh loudly while leaning her head against the desk, this caught the white haired weapon, and immediately got worried, but his voice showed none of it "Something wrong Maka?" Maka shook her head against the desk and got up. She turned to Soul and said "Sorry for worring you Soul, but its nothing wrong. Now I need to discuss a matter with Tsubaki-chan and Liz-chan" She turned to her friends she mentioned and walked towards them.

Soul sighed as he rubbed his temples. Being all flustered and nervous around her was _so_ not cool. Why oh, why did he have to fall in love with a bookworm? Oh wait right, Her smile could brightend up any room, Her hair reminded him of soft sand her loved to play when he was a kid. Those forest green eyes he could get easily get lost in…. _'Snap out of it! Get a hold of yourself! Drooling over her won't help the fact that you're scared to confess. Plus dude that sounded cheesy'_ his subconscious shouted at him. But Soul relaxed with a smirk on his face, I mean, who wouldn't like the coolest guy in the school?

0~0~0

"Tsubaki-chan I have to tell you that I am really inlove with S-"But Maka was cut off by a very high pitched squeal " Oh MY GOSH! MAKA IS IN LOVE!" Patty shouted while hearts floating around her. Maka face palmed her as she checked the classroom. Everyone's eyes were on hers, even Soul's though there was something in Soul's eyes she couldn't read. She decided not to concentrate too hard on it and presume to scold Patty.

Soul felt his heart drop as jealousy ignited within him. Maka loved ANOTHER guy? _HIS_ MAKA? Well not yet but Soul was planning though, he WAS going to find out who the hell is him and send him to the flying to PLUTO!

Needless to say, Soul was beyond pissed off. The bell rang as he saw Maka leave with Tsubaki, Liz and Patty. He jumped from his seat and ran out, Soul waited as Maka separated from the girls as he slowly crept behind her. "Who is it?" He said with venom dripping off from his voice. Maka jumped at the voice but found Soul. "Man Soul, you scared me for a bit and who are you implying?"Maka asked nervously, trying to get out of the subject. It didn't work for Soul.

"Who is the guy who you love?" Soul said with anger. Maka caught this and smirked "Yup he is very cute! And super strong!" Maka glanced at him to see if he can get the message. Soul got no part of this and asked "Oh yea? What's he like?" Maka smiled as she began walking down the school hallways. Soul followed her, still waiting for his answer.

" His weapon is sharp , long and movable!" Soul got even more jealous, even if that's possible, and asked in his head '_Did she use him?'_ Soul wanted to know the truth and asked "You've used him before? But you're MY partner." Soul whined as Maka nodded with her eyes closed.

"MORE HINTS!" It was official, Soul lost his cool, and maybe Soul did like her after all. She decided to tease him more. "He's very brave and helped throughout most of things. In fact I'm looking to him right now" Maka looked at him bewailed. Soul started looking thorough every boy at the hallways shouting "HIM?" And Maka means EVERY boy. Maka shook her head and rubbed her temples. '_ He was never going to get this huh,_' suddenly and idea came as she decided to try it out.

"Well he has slightly tanned skin- "Soul pointed to a lot of tan people, growling for them to go away. They did "Blood red eyes-"Soul yelled and pointed at the red eyed people as they ran out for their lives. "-And snowing white hair. Maka finished as Soul found nobody in the room with white hair. His eyes widened in realization as he slowly turned to Maka and, shakily, pointed at himself. "M-Me?"

Maka tried to contain her blush but failed miserably, Soul quickly pulled for a long, warm hug, with a surprised Maka "I love you too, Maka Albarn" Soul spoke softly. He pulled back slightly and kissed her, surprisingly, roughly on the lips. Maka complied and grabbed a fist full of his hair, felling how soft it is compared to his rough behavior, as she melted to the kiss. She could feel Soul slightly smirk on her reaction.

The hallway was silent as they were the only there, kissing the heck out of each other. They pulled away after ten minutes ( yes THAT long) As Maka sighed …

" You stupid clueless baka…"

**~1234567890~**

**How'dya like it? I worked really hard on it and TRIED to make it funny, but as my friend say. I have no sense of humor. UGH! GOD HELP ME!**

**Please R&R**

**Doing the following stories :**

**Pokemon- Main Chars- Dawn and Ash, theme romance Adventure/action. Summary: Dawn, with her quest of being top coordinator, faces her path and a new discovery that got her heart broken, with no regrets she left Ash and Brock , to continue her journey alone. 2 years later she's back as well as the attack of team galactic. ( chap 17)**

**Kingdom hearts : Main Chars: Kairi and Sora, theme- friend ship and romance Summary: Kairi and outcast/fighter in her school thought her life was dull and boring, Until this new kid arrives as well as other friendly people from other grades as well (chap 3)**


End file.
